


贪欢

by December28th



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December28th/pseuds/December28th
Summary: 黑道AU焉栩嘉x赵让充满各种三观歪斜内容，小朋友和正经人不要看
Relationships: 嘉让 - Relationship, 焉栩嘉/赵让
Kudos: 17





	贪欢

**Author's Note:**

> 黑道AU  
焉栩嘉x赵让  
充满各种三观歪斜内容，小朋友和正经人不要看

“来沉没 在我的深处吧  
世界快要 变作碎花”

赵让带给焉栩嘉一个潮湿的吻，在风雨大作的深夜。  
他吻得炽热又急切，呼吸全数破碎在唇舌纠葛里。雨水顺着头发滴滴答答地淌进焉栩嘉睡衣领口，掺杂一些血水，有深红，还有些已经稀成粉红，冰凉滑腻的，混着大雨也没能洗去的腥气。赵让老是不记得焉栩嘉讨厌血味儿。一滴猩红顺着赵让的下巴落下去，掉在焉栩嘉手中的书页上，将工整的铅字洇成模糊的墨渍。  
焉栩嘉掐着赵让的脖子把他推开：“你洗澡去。”  
赵让眼睛里冒着水光潋滟的渴望，嘴唇红得好似他脸颊溅上的血痕。焉栩嘉皱着眉，嘴里却温温柔柔地讲：“听话。”  
他讲起话来声音优美得像提琴，语气鲜有起伏，除却毫厘不差演绎的温柔，也少有情感。可他有双太漂亮的眼睛，瞳孔像融化的蜜糖。当他用那双眼睛看着你，平平淡淡的话语也要被他讲得悱恻缠绵。赵让同他一起许多年，依然没能练就金钟罩，焉栩嘉一旦如此讲话，他总是要听的。他耳朵红红，乖巧地点头，焉栩嘉才松开卡住他纤细脖颈的手，对自己留在其上的青紫指印视而不见，转而揉揉他发顶，“乖。”  
赵让便露出欢快的神情，眼睛弯起来，嘴巴翘成一个圆润的弧，若忽视他身上斑驳血痕，真像个靓丽活泼的大学生。可惜他这副明艳模样终究见不得光，也只能在阴湿角落里绽放给焉栩嘉一个人看。他蹦蹦跳跳地钻进浴室。焉栩嘉从床头柜里翻出只老式机，开机，拨通电话，通讯音响了三声后被接起来：屏幕显示正在与猴通话中。他戴上耳机，先打了个招呼，然后坐到床沿仔仔细细地擦他被打湿的书，一心二用地听对面的人开始絮絮叨叨地说话。

“——嘉哥，你这就有点不讲究了，当初不是说好只要给队里一个由头进去搜查就行的嘛，啷个闹得这么大嘞，我们很难收拾的。”对方讲话总带着股浓重的地方口音，搅和在瓢泼雨声里，每一句都像在玩闹。“你这是恶性事件了，别墅里五十几口人，除了陈正梁和他那便宜儿子，一个完整的人形状都没有——我们缉个毒而已，没有做鉴赏B级片的准备啊，咬沉手底下的实习法医刚才一进门儿脸都白咯。”他说到这终于换了一口气，调笑半真半假地深沉起来：“你家小朋友下手够狠的，真实上演‘血海’深仇哈。”  
焉栩嘉被他逗笑了：“还血海深仇，你可真能想。”他满不在意地解释，“我不过叫他处理干净一点，没用的人不要留而已。”  
“不是吧嘉哥，可以但真没必要做到这个地步……我合理怀疑你们在搞黑吃黑，你该不会在公报私仇吧？”  
吸足了水分的纸巾软塌塌的，染着深深浅浅的红，焉栩嘉面上浮现露骨的厌恶神色，拎着没沾到血的边角，起身把它丢进垃圾桶：“想多了张警官，我和陈伯那派没什么来往的。”他坐回去，“而且人多难免嘴杂，少些活口你们做起事来也方便，当作道上内斗来处理的话，下次说不定还能借着这个由头再端掉一锅。情报操作我们也接的，考虑一下？”  
张颜齐阴阳怪气地哎唷一声，笑道，“你还挺会做生意。”  
“那得吧。”焉栩嘉说，边分心去听赵让在浴室里哼的歌。赵让其实不怎么擅长这个，他平时讲话就没什么底气，老是小小声的，唱起歌来更加软和，像嗓子眼里倒了奶，和着花洒噼里啪啦撒落的水声，一派悠闲自在。张颜齐那头却一片嘈杂，雨声和人声都搅和在一块，忙碌得很。有人喊脏盐切别在那儿耍咯你快些过来，张颜齐就捂住话筒模模糊糊地嚷：马上了等我一哈儿。焉栩嘉还是头一次听到他真正温温和和地讲话，颇觉新鲜。可张颜齐再开口就又换回他惯常的腔调，懒懒散散，拖拖沓沓：“焉栩嘉，我们好歹相识一场，我还是得提醒你一下，你自己掌握一点分寸。虽说现在你们和局里是合作关系，这次上头好像也没想追究，但你毕竟做的这种生意，小心点，别太张扬了，否则难保哪天上头一高兴就把你卖咯。”  
“知道，我心里有数。”  
“那再联络。”  
“嗯。”

浴室里水声掐着点似的逐渐停息，焉栩嘉挂断电话，关了机掰断卡，连着耳机一块收拾利索，然后就这么坐在床沿，眉目阴沉地继续读他的书。没一会儿浴室门被打开，赵让冒着热气走出来，他浑身上下就套了件松松垮垮的T恤，两条杆子似的长腿没遮没挡地撂在外面，晃晃悠悠的，赤脚踩了一路的水渍。  
焉栩嘉背对着他，单薄的背影看上去迫切地需要一个拥抱。赵让爬上床，凑到焉栩嘉身边去，胸膛虚虚地贴上他后背，下巴搁在他肩膀。他把自己洗得很干净，身上暖烘烘的，头发也颇为潦草地吹过了，支棱八杈的，一靠过来就带着一股洗发水的味儿一拥而上，怪甜。  
眼看着他半干头发上仅剩的那点水珠又要掉下来迫害纸页，焉栩嘉干脆合上书，随手丢到地上，人跟着往后一躺，舒舒服服地靠到了赵让身上。焉栩嘉老喜欢没骨头似的倚着人，偏又侧过头来，还要抬眼去仰视他，那这就成了个很适合接吻的时刻。  
焉栩嘉懒洋洋地环上赵让的后脖颈，把他一点点地拉近，却只是说：“赵让，你给我个解释。”  
赵让垂着头瞧他饱满的下唇，“什么解释？”  
“我应该说过这次任务只许留陈正梁一个人，你为什么没杀陈致远？”  
赵让顶着他眼睛里闪烁的寒光，茫然道：“谁？”  
“陈正梁的干儿子。”焉栩嘉柔声细语，手指在赵让脖颈上打圈儿地摩挲，慢慢攀上他半湿的后脑勺，“你在黄兴伟那儿的时候跟他老子一块操过你的。”  
“唔……”赵让艰难地试图回忆，焉栩嘉真的太会收拾他，他给摸得大脑都不太动了，过了半天才恍然大悟，“哦，那个人啊……他认出我了，一直在那儿说个没完，叫我去跟他，还说你不好，给我说烦了，就给他喂了毒药，潇闻给我的时候说十二小时之内保证内脏都会烂光……要是没效果的话我再去找他算账。”  
焉栩嘉停下手：“你什么时候见过翟潇闻？”  
“就上个月……”赵让顺口说到一半，突地住了嘴，不出声了。  
焉栩嘉挑眉：“你就是找他要的春药？”  
“……”  
“说话。”焉栩嘉捏捏他脖子。  
“……嗯。”赵让小声回答。

“不是……我就是想，这不是你接管焉家之后第一个生日吗…………”焉栩嘉的凝视意味深长、嘴巴要笑不笑，赵让越说越小声，最后终于恼羞成怒，推开他翻滚到床的另一边，两眼一闭，忿忿不平：“你别看我！”  
他把自己蜷成一只虾米，宽大的明黄色T恤半遮半掩地堪堪盖住屁股，柔软的布料落在身上，隐隐绰绰，勾出细瘦的腰身来。  
他穿成这样，摆明了是清楚这屋里有人知道那身段儿抱起来是什么滋味儿。

“——过来。”

焉栩嘉平平淡淡、并暗潮汹涌地喊他。  
赵让呢，好就好在听话——可能再没有比他更听话的人了。就算还在闹别扭，焉栩嘉只消喊一声，他便又磨磨蹭蹭地一点点把自己挪过来。

“……明明是你说生日礼物想要……我的，怎么整的像我怎么回事儿似的。”赵让脑袋贴在焉栩嘉大腿边儿，脸埋进他睡裤柔软的布料里，辩解的声音又闷又微弱，委屈得不行。  
“嗯，我是说了。”焉栩嘉拨弄他软软的头发，又摸到他的耳朵，赵让缩了缩脖子，裸露出来的皮肤都开始变粉。“但我还真没想到你准备礼物这么用心。”  
赵让嘟嘟囔囔地反驳：“用心不行吗？”  
“怎么会呢。”焉栩嘉平缓的声音里终于染上一点笑意，“我可开心啦。”

赵让少许抬起脸，长刘海里露出一只亮亮的眼睛：“真的？”  
“当然。”  
赵让把焉栩嘉的睡衣下摆攥在手里，“那我原谅你，我不生气了。”  
“那要奖励吗？”这次换成焉栩嘉低头看着赵让，浅棕色的蜜糖融进了咖啡里，泛起深不见底的光，“刚才我问过张警官了，他说你这次做得很好。”  
不需要哄诱，赵让轻而易举掉进焉栩嘉双眼深处的黑夜里。他压抑不住渴望，开口时欲情几乎要从颤抖的声音中漫溢出来。

“……要。”他说，“多奖励我一点。”

*

今晚雨是真的下得很大。风和雨水交互着拍打玻璃，窗子叮当作响，却半点也遮不住室内旖旎的声色。  
赵让被焉栩嘉掐着腰按在怀里，像断了根茎的青萍摇摇晃晃，快要淹没在快乐的潮水里。他后面已经塞得满满当当，前面也颤巍巍地流着水，人无力地大张开双腿坐在焉栩嘉大腿上，被顶弄得喘个不停，眼泪也流个不停，啜泣断断续续地夹杂在呻吟里，偏还一个劲儿地喊“嘉嘉”。屋外嘈杂的水声和室内淫靡的水声他都听不见，自己不堪入耳的呻吟他也听不见，耳边只有焉栩嘉低低的喘息，赵让听得头皮发麻，不知所措，他颇有些笨拙，这类事情经历再多也总不得要领，滔天欲望将他掀翻，他也只晓得抱紧眼前人的脖颈，把自己全部交予他，仿佛全然不知将他置于这般苦与乐之中饱受撕扯的正是这人一般。  
“……嘉…嘉，嘉嘉………不、嗝、不行了……——”赵让一张嘴就带上哭腔，他平素最讨厌掉眼泪，但眼下也没有余力去顾及了，他像是眼睛里面生出一片水塘，焉栩嘉晃他一下，就掉下来一串。  
“赵让，别哭。”  
焉栩嘉低声宽慰他，并伸出手温柔地护住他单薄的身板。即便如此，他也丝毫没有放过赵让的意思。焉栩嘉本是个平和性子，待人从来都和和气气，可每当这样的时刻，侵略性就几乎从他每个毛孔里溢出来，绵密而细致地裹缠住他可怜可爱的情人，并以无微不至的温柔封死对方全部逃生的路。  
果然赵让抱他抱得更紧了。他上半身绷成一张弓，脸埋进焉栩嘉颈间，修长的腿盘在他腰间，整个人像是挂在他身上了。赵让个子高，人却瘦得几乎只剩骨架子，手指也纤长白皙，要不是他那些拿刀握枪的茧——或者说，即使有那些茧，焉栩嘉有时也很难相信他的小朋友杀人如麻，拿上家伙什儿就能一杀一个准儿，绝不失手。

道上的人都知道焉家少爷有个玩物，是他床上的禁脔，也是个顶级的杀手。焉大少一直以来把他捂得死紧，不亲近的兄弟恐怕连这人模样都不知道，自然也很少有人知道，这玩物原先不是焉栩嘉的。

他们的相识颇为剑拔弩张：在焉栩嘉还有大约一个月就满十八岁的时候，他被赵让绑架了。当时焉家有一个纠缠了好些年的死对头，是鸿兴会的老大，名叫黄兴伟，那会儿赵让就是听命于他，掳了焉栩嘉作为两方谈判的筹码。谁也不知道他是怎么突破重重保护，神不知鬼不觉地把焉家大少爷偷走的。并且直到焉栩嘉带着赵让自行打车回焉家大宅，也没人找出来他到底把人藏在哪儿了。  
焉栩嘉统共和赵让一块呆了大半个月，期间他过得一点也不像个人质，吃好喝好，睡得也不错，无聊了赵让还会陪他打游戏，除了不能和外界联系之外没任何不方便，焉栩嘉甚至被准予在房子里随意走动，基本上只要赵让在旁边就不会绑着他——他似乎笃定焉栩嘉不可能从他眼皮底下溜走。事实也的确如此，赵让从小接受的是严酷艰辛的杀手训练，黄兴伟搜罗了一群无依无靠的孤儿，专门培养来为自己做事，小孩子在那种环境下很难正常长大，有坐牢的，有逃走的，当然也有死了的，最后剩下来的不多，赵让算是其中的佼佼者。那会儿的赵让看起来根本不像个十八岁的少年，焉栩嘉估摸着他心智可能只有八岁，讲起话来一派天真烂漫，连基本的三观都没好好建立起来。他声称焉栩嘉像朵娇贵漂亮的花，应当被捧在手心好好对待，又在焉栩嘉反问他究竟把他关在这里和放他离开这两者之间哪一个算真正待他好时不知如何回答，最后只磕磕绊绊地讲老大的命令不能违抗。  
焉栩嘉想不明白，凭赵让这样的身手，到哪儿都能做人家的座上宾，究竟为什么要留在黄兴伟这么个东西身边。赵让就掰着手指头给他数黄老大的好：收养我，把我养大，供我吃喝，给我住处——还能让我很舒服。  
黄兴伟喜欢漂亮小孩这件事焉栩嘉是知道的，他自己小的时候也被这老变态用不着调的眼光看过，他们这一边的人，什么样的渣滓都有。焉栩嘉没能好好地压下他心头翻涌的怒火，赵让被他不小心泄出一点的尖锐刺得后退了半步，小心翼翼地瞟他。  
你说我应当被保护，又不能违抗老大的命令。焉栩嘉向前一步，又一步，逼得赵让直往后退。我来告诉你一个两全其美的方法。  
赵让退无可退，小腿不当心撞上床板吃痛地跌坐在床上，焉栩嘉俯下身，捏住他下巴，那张漂亮的脸蛋靠过来……太近了，赵让屏住呼吸，他几乎看见焉栩嘉睫毛上的灰尘在窗帘间隙漏进来的阳光下熠熠发亮。  
我来做你的老大。你以后就听我的，我养你，供你吃喝，给你住处。焉栩嘉说到这顿了顿，继而勾起嘴角，半阖的眼中流转着琥珀，勾人得很刻意，又异常漂亮，赵让愣愣地看着他。我能让你感觉更舒服。焉栩嘉的声音沉沉地掉进他耳朵里——

“‘赵让。’”

“——别、哈……”  
要疯了。又来了。赵让痉挛起来，像条濒死的鱼一般大口喘息着。这是今晚第几次高潮……他数不清了，也记不得，从中途开始自己已经射不出什么东西，焉栩嘉就在他性器上套了束缚环，那东西卡着精关，他射不出来，快感便无休无止地在身体里徘徊堆积，他徒劳无功地讨饶，出口的呻吟都热烫得像着了火。干性高潮带来的快感仿佛永无止境，赵让深陷其中，人软成一团软糯香甜的馅儿，被白嫩水晶皮儿似的焉栩嘉拢在怀里，变着法儿地搓弄。他太敏感了，焉栩嘉贴着耳边喊一声他的名字，就能让他兴奋得发抖，再多顶弄他几下，他就会高潮到失神。  
焉栩嘉喜欢他这样乖顺听话的样子，他把早已经无力支撑的赵让放倒在床上，俯下身去啃咬他精致的喉结，赵让顺从地仰起头接受，长且细的脖颈毫无防备地暴露在他眼前，苍白的皮肤上泛着欢欣的红潮。焉栩嘉从脖颈一直吻到胸口，在他身上留下斑斑点点的青紫红痕，他就很舒服地轻哼，后穴一抽一抽地缩紧，像在邀请。赵让的身体很会取悦男人，这和他的主观意愿之类的无关，他从小就是这样被教导的。  
赵让大腿内侧、靠近腿根的地方有个狰狞丑陋的疤痕，是焉栩嘉亲手划的。那里原本是鸿兴会的纹身，黄兴伟那个死变态把它纹在小孩如此私密的位置，其阴湿的心思昭然若揭。焉栩嘉看见就恶心得不行，干脆拿了小刀把它一寸寸地捣烂，赵让疼得脸色惨白，到最后叫也叫不出来了，只晓得默默地流眼泪，可即便如此他前面也没有萎下去，反倒愈发兴奋地淌出水来，焉栩嘉碰一下就颤抖着一股一股地射出来，鲜红的血液和乳白的精液搅和成一团，把他下身弄得一塌糊涂。  
舒服是快乐，疼痛亦是。赵让如此易感的体质曾一度令焉栩嘉非常不快，这就像在提醒他，赵让有着一段什么样的过往，他如何学会感受快乐，又有多少男人曾在他身上留下痕迹。焉栩嘉的出身得天独厚，或许正因如此，他一直以来都没什么欲求，无论是什么，想要的自然会有人送到他手上，他未曾为之拼搏奋斗过，从不觉得这些东西应当属于自己，失去了自然也无法产生相应的懊恼不甘。唯独赵让是不一样的。说实话焉栩嘉最初并没把他当成什么特别的存在，他不过是为了自救，许了一些轻而易举便可兑现的承诺，也没想到居然真的能把人成功策反。他看得出赵让对自己的向往与喜爱，也深觉赵让是一把用得相当趁手的利刃：不止身手优越，这位杀手先生无心无情，什么样的目标都下得去手，有种孩子般纯粹的残忍。  
每次帮焉栩嘉做完事，赵让都会向他讨要一些“奖励”，这倒是无伤大雅，作为大帮派的继承人，那个年纪的焉栩嘉已经按部就班地经历过一些情事，男女都有，他对这些没什么追求，也不反感——若这样就能让他满足的话也没什么不好，焉栩嘉抱着哄小孩的心态，可是做过几次之后事情就开始有些不一样。赵让在床上从来都是依恋并柔顺的，无论对他做什么，他都当作是爱，喜悦地接受，那双专注地望着焉栩嘉的眼睛总是亮晶晶的，里头满是眷恋。赵让杀了这么多人，罪大恶极，可他的眼睛还是这么干净，这么直率，即便从中流露出令人心悸的占有欲，也让人实在反感不起来，反倒甘之若饴。他像朵开在泥里的花，根茎专门吸取腐烂的养分，你用越脏的水浇灌他，他就开得越漂亮。  
这样的花朵通常带毒。当他第一次开始怀疑赵让在情事中脱口而出的“喜欢”究竟存有几分真心时，焉栩嘉就意识到自己已经掉进陷阱，恐怕再也爬不出来了。他花了一些时间接受这件事，继而谨慎而冷静地将自己对那些碰过赵让的男人的妒恨藏好，再一个个地把他们除掉。鸿兴会自然是第一个没的，黄兴伟和焉家斗了太久，小辫子简直不能更好抓。焉栩嘉从那个时候开始和警方合作，巧妙地周旋在黑白两道，他不焦不躁，一步一步稳妥地完成他的目标。这次亦是如此，陈正梁原先不贩毒，是焉栩嘉给他准备好生意和货源，当然还有向警方走漏风声的渠道，等着他自投罗网。焉栩嘉活得认真又板正，谁亏欠他，谁得罪他，谁染指了他的东西，一笔一账，都算得清楚明白。  
时间还有很长，谁也逃不掉。

他得让全世界都知道，赵让到底是属于谁的。

焉栩嘉把赵让翻了个个儿，他那根东西还在赵让里面，这一动就钜细靡遗地碾过脆弱的内壁，赵让惊喘一声，先前焉栩嘉射进来的白浊也因为这一动被挤出去不少，顺着他精瘦的大腿淌下去，紧接着焉栩嘉从背后覆上来，叼住赵让后颈的软肉，然后取下那个一直阻止他射精的束缚环，也没等赵让适应，就再次开始不留情面的侵犯。赵让的后颈有一朵冬紫罗，是焉栩嘉带他去纹的，那天他本应在赵让身上打上焉家的标记，却最终给他挑了朵艳丽的花，盛开在嶙峋的脊椎上，是焉栩嘉彰彰在目的占有欲。赵让被插得头昏眼花，他原本就没力了，根本支不住身子，腰都塌下去，脸埋在交叠的手臂里小声媚叫，屁股翘得老高，像雌性动物一样把自己准备好了给人上，焉栩嘉在身后顶他一下，他就颤抖着射出一点东西，前列腺液把床单都濡湿了一小块，可一点精液也没射出来。  
“你学得也太快了，赵让。”焉栩嘉在他耳边低低地笑。赵让根本不敢抬头，无处宣泄的快感快把他逼疯，他分出一只手去自慰，却在半途被焉栩嘉按下。不行，赵让。焉栩嘉用气声说。你想要就只能求我，知道吗？  
赵让拼命点头，求你了，我想射……让我去吧，嘉嘉，嘉嘉……他一句话说得错乱不堪，夹杂着没完没了的喘息和呻吟，说到最后已经到了极限，他眼眶通红，声音嘶哑，扭过头去向焉栩嘉索吻。赵让很喜欢接吻，碰到焉栩嘉的嘴唇让他安心。焉栩嘉便又把他翻转回来，一边操他一边亲吻他，他一手套弄着赵让的分身，一手垫在赵让脑后，小指下意识地摩挲着那朵妖艳的花，赵让费力地伸出手环住他脖子，恍惚地露出笑容。

嘉嘉着急了，吃醋了，生气了，害怕了。赵让心满意足地想。没有立刻杀了陈致远果然是正确的。这样的嘉嘉好久没有见到，好喜欢……啊，要去了——  
赵让在焉栩嘉手下根本坚持不了多久，轻而易举地就越过了极限，射出来的东西沾在自己的胸口，还有些飞溅到了脸上，但他恍然未觉，只顾着痴痴地冲焉栩嘉笑，焉栩嘉咬着牙捱过他后穴的浪涌，勉强才没缴械了，他掐住赵让小巧的下颔，凑过去舔他脸上的白浊，然后送进他嘴里：“别笑了，赵让，还没结束呢。”  
赵让却笑得更开了些。  
“好啊，嘉嘉。”他乖巧地吞下焉栩嘉渡进他嘴里的东西，像不知餍足似的，伸出鲜红的舌头舔了舔下唇：“——再多爱我一点。”

夜还很长。

就爱到彼此，碎成粉末。  
来拥抱我，连同人间浸没。


End file.
